The Day His Heart Died
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean had loved and lost seven years ago. His first love had died...she was murdered by demons but what if she didn't die? What if she has been hiding the whole time? WARNING: Spoiler for season 5 finale!
1. Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken

**Warning: Spoilers for the finale of season 5. **

**

* * *

**

**7 Years Ago**

_Dean ran a hand over the cold cemented headstone and let the smallest tear escape his eye docks. He closed his eyes remembering the last smile she gave him, the last look of love in her eyes right before she had walked away, the last kiss from her perfect lips and the last time she said I love you. _

_He opened his eyes seeing the empty graveyard settling for the night. He looked up at the sky feeling it start to rain. He put his collar up on his old leather jacket, not much to shield him, but he knew that's what she'd do to him. _

_She'd grab the collar in her hands and flip it up giving him one of her beautiful smiles and then kissing him lightly on the lips. _

_He closed his eyes cursing at himself wanting the memories to stop playing in his head and torturing him._

_He kneeled down at her grave and kissed his palm while placing his hand on her name. He looked away telling himself not to cry, arguing with himself too because he is only human and she was his first love._

_He looked back at her name and a small smile came across his face remembering the first time he met her. Her car was on the side of the road broken down and she was bent over the hood trying her best to cool her engine down. He remembered the black smudge of oil on her face and he remembered how cute he thought she looked. She blushed when he pointed it out and tried to help her out the best he could but he told her with the set up she had there she wasn't going anywhere for a while. _

_He remembered the way she bit her lip and asked him for a ride to the nearest motel so she could call her grandfather to wire her some money. He of course said yes and she gave him a grin that made him actually smile in return and she told him her name._

"_Victoria Buckman…but everyone just calls me Vicki," said Dean looking at the headstone with sad eyes._

_He closed his eyes again holding back the tears._

"_I'm sorry Vicki. I promised to protect you. I promised you, you wouldn't get hurt. I'm so sorry."_

_He stood up from the ground knowing he had to get back to the motel and find a hunt and then meet up with his father. His right hand found its way into his leather jackets pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a small diamond snowflake on it. He was going to give it to her; in remembrance of the first time he told her he loved her._

_He blocked that memory out of his head, not wanting anymore tears to roll down his cheek because he knew if he remembered that day he would have broken down right on her grave begging her to wake up from the slumber she would never get out of. _

_He placed the necklace on the top of the headstone and knew this would be the only time he would ever come back to this place. He will never come back to where his heart had died; he just wouldn't have the strength._

_He took one last glance at the snowflake necklace and turned his back on the headstone and walked off towards the Impala. He never looked back, it was better that way. He left his heart in that cemetery that day and it died there too._

**Present Day July 2010**

Dean was bent over the car he was working on in the garage he worked at. This was his life now just like he promised Sam. He would get up, get ready, have breakfast with Lisa and Ben, go to the garage, be there until five, go home eat dinner, spend time with Ben then spend some "quality" time with Lisa. That was his routine. The routine he had come to memorize and know since May.

He heard some heels clicking their way up the cemented garage and he lifted his head a little to get a look at whoever was coming in but she was blocked by an SUV and all he could see was her silhouette in the dark SUV windows. She was talking to Gunther, the manager.

Dean just shrugged and went back to working on the carburetor and he heard the heels clicking their way towards him. He didn't think anything of it; he thought she was just going to walk by so he continued working.

"Looks like it needs a new carburetor," said a familiar voice behind him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that. You know your way around a car?"

"I had a boyfriend that showed me a thing or two." He could hear the small smile in her voice and heard her walking by him. He lifted his head to get a look at her. Her back was to him. She had long brunette hair that rested in the middle of her back. She was wearing hip hugging jeans, high heeled boots and a gray sweater that came off her one shoulder showing off her tanned skin.

He grimaced knowing he had Lisa; he couldn't screw up with someone he didn't know. He went back to the carburetor trying to get this vixen out of his mind.

"He had this old class Chevy and I loved how he drove it. It excited me in ways no one could imagine. When I would hear it coming by to pick me up…" She shook her head smiling.

Dean arched an eyebrow and stood up fully to get a better look at this girl. She turned around and Dean's heart sunk. She had sunglasses on but he knew who it was but it was impossible.

She took her sunglasses off and smiled at him. "Hi, Dean…been a long time."

Dean stood there in complete shock. She chuckled and looked around the garage trying to think of something to say. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at him. "Well, you going to say anything?"

"Um…what…how is this possible?" He looked around the garage and then approached her. "You're dead."

"Playing dead actually." She looked at the guys behind Dean who were taking her appearance in. "Could we talk outside?" She licked her dry lips and looked him in the eyes. Her green eyes matching his and he nodded.

The two of them walked towards the outside of the garage and she kicked some of the rocks around with her boot.

"Look, I wouldn't have came to you if it wasn't important…"

"What the fuck, Victoria?" She winced hearing his anger and pain in his voice. "Have you been alive this whole time?" She avoided his gaze and nodded. He let out an angry laugh as he ran his hands down his face and pushed her to the side of the building and she jumped. He had his hand on her throat but not tight enough where it could hurt her but tight enough to scare her. "How could you do this?"

"I had to Dean." He saw the sincerity in her eyes and loosened his grip on her throat. She rubbed her throat looking down at the ground and then back into his eyes. "It was too protect you. They were going to kill you Dean."

"So you play dead?" He noticed two things while he was yelling at her. She had the necklace that he was going to give her on and she still had the tattoo of his initials right above her heart…D.W. He loved that tattoo, he remembered when she surprised him with it, how turned on he was by it.

He shook the memory out of his head and looked at her angry. "Why are you here, Vicki?"

She looked away from him. "I came to see if it was true. If you really did actually settle down and to see if…" She quickly glanced up at him but avoided his eyes with the next thing she was going to say. "If Sam was gone."

"Well, Victoria everything you heard is true."

She felt her heart twist in her chest and she took a deep breath.

"Why else are you here? I know you Victoria; you wouldn't have came out of the woodwork for nothing."

She crossed her arms together holding herself trying not to break down in front of him. "I'm in trouble Dean. He's back; he found me after all these years. He's found me. I was hoping…"

"What?" he asked making her flinch at his tone and stare at the ground. "That I would drop everything I have here to help you? Drop my job, my life, my girlfriend and her son," she flinched again hearing those words come out of his mouth. "For you? To help you? To go back into hunting just to sacrifice myself and for what?" She didn't say anything and he nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought for nothing. Get out of here. Don't ever come near me again."

Her chin trembled as he walked started to walk back towards the garage. "You promised me, Dean! You promised you would take care of me, protect me, keep me safe!" He didn't stop he just walked away.

She leaned against the wall and hit her head against it looking up at the sky as it started to rain. She kicked the wall. "Fuck!" She cried and walked towards her car.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch with a beer in his hand staring off into space. How could she just walk back into his life after he thought for seven years that she was dead? Seven long years he had thought she was dead and she expects him to have open arms and help her?

"Dean?"

Dean turned his head and smiled a little at Lisa who sat down on the couch next to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem a little out of it."

Dean shrugged. "Just a very long day is all." He gave her a reassuring smile not wanting to worry her like the first couple weeks he was here. She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips. This was his life now; he wasn't going to let Vicki take over his mind like she used to be able to.

Vicki sat in the diner just stirring her spoon in her coffee wondering if she could run forever from the demon that was after her. They knew now, everyone knew, she wasn't dead.

"This seat taken?" Vicki looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and she watched as the person sat across from her.

"Sam? But you're dead."

"And so are you."

She couldn't believe her eyes. Sam Winchester was sitting across from her but he was supposed to be dead. He actually died not her.

"I know why you're here, Vicki," said Sam taking her hands in his and he gave her that puppy dog look and he shook his head. "Don't make him do it. Don't let Dean go back to hunting."

She tore her gaze from his and slouched down in her seat. "Sam…"

"No, listen Vicki, you hurt him before. He covered it up with revenge on every little evil thing that we killed but," he shook his head again holding her hands in his tightly and comforting, "he has finally moved on to a girl that has nothing to do with hunting, nothing to do with the supernatural world and that's where I want him. His whole life he was in this world and was taking care of me, now I am taking care of him by keeping him with someone normal and letting him for once have a home."

"But that's not Dean. You and I both know that!"

"Vicki, let him go."

Vicki felt like Sam just ripped out her heart and put it in a blender and put it on high speed. She felt her tears fall down her cheeks.

"It'll be ok, Vicki. Just…let him go."

"I let him go once Sam and that was the most horrible mistake I ever did in my life I can't lose him again."

"Yes you can and you will because if you loved him you would want what's best for him and Lisa and Ben are what's best for him."

It hurt. Those words he said hurt her. She didn't want to believe that. She didn't want Dean to have a family that had nothing to do with her. He promised her so much.

"What about you Sam? Huh? You going to let him go on life thinking his brother is dead?"

"I know if Dean knew I was alive he would leave Lisa and Ben and go back to hunting with me. That isn't what Dean is meant to do anymore. He is done. He is done with the hunting life he is free to be normal." Sam leaned close now. "Don't you tell him that you saw me. Don't you dare, Vicki."

With that Sam got up and left the diner. Vicki sat back breathing heavy not knowing what to do now. Dean had the right to know that his brother was alive! Both Winchester brothers told her to stay away…but was Victoria Buckman one to listen? Never…

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think for the first chapter? April3604 thought I should make this story. I had the idea and shes like GO FOR IT! I was like ok. lol so here it is :) Reviews please**


	2. My Heart Body & Soul Belongs To You

Vicki braced herself for what was coming. She looked at the little house in front of her and bit her lip. The lights were off and she knew they were all in bed. She looked at her phone, 10:30. He really has changed.

She remembered the nights the two of them would stay up after a hunt watching TV; making fun of whatever reality show was on, driving around in his car, him holding her at night keeping her safe like he always promised he would.

She wondered if he promised his now girlfriend the same thing and was holding her at night. Vicki fought the tears that threatened to fall and buried the heartache that had crashed through her whole body.

She climbed the two tiny steps and knocked on the door. She waited and saw a little light come on and saw him coming down. When he saw her he hesitated opening the door but he did anyway. No matter how much he told himself that he had to be angry at her for what she did he still loved her somewhere inside him. She was his first love.

"Hi," she said quietly and he closed the door behind him. He noticed she was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt and jeans and her how was up in a bun. No matter what she was wearing she still looked beautiful to him.

"I told you to leave me alone." He tried to use the most threatening voice he could sum up but this was the second time today that he had seen her and his emotions were taking the better of him.

"Dean there's something you should know…"

"Dean is everything ok?"

Vicki turned to the door to see a pretty dark brunette standing there in a bathrobe looking between the two. Vicki licked her lips then sucked on her bottom lip. So this was the woman that makes him happy.

Vicki's heart beated fast in her chest looking at the woman and then smiled putting her hand out. "I'm sorry," said Vicki and Lisa hesitantly took her hand. "I'm Vicki, um, a hunter and long time friend of the Winchesters. I was just asking Dean here about a case that I thought was brewing around these parts."

"Oh, hi, um would you like to come in?"

Vicki opened her mouth but Dean beat her to it. "No, she was just leaving…leaving town actually because there is nothing here for her."

Dean's words were cold and Lisa noticed the tension between the two and wondered if there was more than friendship and hunting buddies.

Vicki struggled a smile and nodded. "Yeah, well nice to meet you and uh, bye." Vicki didn't look at Dean as she walked off the small porch and put her hand on her necklace. He was truly gone and the tears fell from her eyes and she was glad that it was dark. She didn't look back but the hand that was on her necklace grabbed it tightly and ripped it off. She stood next to her car and at the corner of her eye saw Lisa go in and Vicki threw the necklace towards the gutter of the street and got into her car. She turned it on and drove as quickly as possible out of there.

"She wasn't talking about a case was she?" asked Lisa following Dean into the kitchen.

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, we were friends about seven years ago. I thought she died. I thought the demon that was after her killed her."

Lisa noticed the pain look in his eye. "She was more than a friend wasn't she?"

Dean looked into Lisa's eyes and nodded slightly. Lisa nodded looking away from him. "What did she want?"

"The demon that is after her found out she wasn't dead so she came to me for help."

"Why you?"

"Because I made a promise to her a long time ago to protect her." He shook his head leaning on the table. "I always keep my promises."

Dean shook his head and walked passed Lisa to their room and started to pack his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Lisa. I promised her, I promised her I'd protect her. I can't let her die again."

"Dean, no! You put all that stuff in the past! You can't do this! You can't just leave like this what about Ben? What about me?"

Dean stopped and looked up at her face. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back in a few weeks. I just have to make sure she's safe. I'm not leaving you. I just need her to be safe."

"It's got to be her fault that that damn thing is after her! Let her deal with the consequences it's not your purpose to go out there and save her! It's not your responsibility!"

"Damn it, Lisa! It isn't her fault! Her mother is the one that did this to her not Vicki! Vicki didn't ask for this! He's been after her since she was five years old!" Dean shook his head zipping up his bag and grabbing some pants and t-shirt and putting them on.

"You walk out of this house Dean Winchester don't you dare walk back in."

"Don't do this Lisa."

"You said you were giving it up! You said you weren't going to hunt anymore!"

"But I made a promise to someone years ago and once this thing is done I will be back."

"Don't bother coming back. Just get out!" Dean hesitated but then she yelled louder. "Get the hell out!"

Dean knew he just burned a bridge with Lisa at that moment but he had made a promise years ago that he would protect Vicki and keep her safe and that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Vicki sat in the motel room's bed watching TV as she drank the alcohol next to her. She flipped through every channel and of course every channel had some sappy love movie or TV show on. She sighed turning it off and leaning against the headboard.

She put her hand on her chest forgetting that the necklace wasn't there anymore and pulled her hand away. She looked down at her chest and frowned at the tattoo. "At least I could throw one thing away that reminded me of him."

"Didn't I tell you to not bother him?" asked Sam walking from the dark shadows of the hallway.

"What the fuck Sam?" She sat up automatically regretting that because her head became dizzy from the alcohol. "You just sneak into people's rooms at night?"

Sam smiled as he sat at the foot of her bed. "I followed you. I knew you weren't going to listen to me. I knew you were going to see him after you saw me."

"And?"

"And I told you to not to see him not just for his happiness but yours. I didn't want you seeing the two of them together. I knew it would hurt."

She frowned staring at the bottle in her hands.

"I'm going to help you." She looked up at him. He looked right at her. "I'm going to help you kill this demon that is after you."

"Not that I'm happy to hear that but you can't kill a demon Sam. Not unless…"

"You have the Colt?" She nodded. "Yeah I know. We're going to have to go back to Dean's and somehow grab it and a knife that I know can kill demons."

"Great you want to steal from Dean. That's going to be easy as pie." She then thought about it. "We can distract him with pie. How about a dozen pies?"

Sam smiled making her smile. "We'll make a plan but right now we sleep. I have a room a couple doors down. Need anything here's my cell." Sam handed her a piece of paper with his number. She nodded.

"Thanks Sam, this means so much to me. You have no idea."

He nodded grimacing. "I think I do."

She watched him walk down the hallway and out the door. She shivered and stood up throwing the rest of the alcohol away. She was going to need a clear head tomorrow if she and Sam were going to plan to steal from Dean.

She walked towards the dresser to turn out the light and her reflection caught herself. She looked down at the tattoo and smiled sadly as she traced the D and the W with her fingers. She remembered the day she showed him. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**8 Years Ago**

_Vicki was lying in her bed at her grandfather's house when she heard an engine outside of the house and knew exactly who it was. She was surprised her grandfather didn't hear it being the hunter he was. Or maybe he did and didn't care because he liked Dean…a lot. They have been dating over a year now but she still stayed back sometimes to be with her grandfather when Dean went on a hunt with his father._

_She threw her covers back and raced to her window seeing him getting out of the Impala and she couldn't help but squeal but she knew she had to calm down. She bit her bottom lip as he looked up at her and walked towards the tree by her window. _

_She opened her bay windows for him and stepped back as he climbed through her window. She grinned at him and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much." She kissed his cheek then his lips._

"_I missed you too." He kissed her back and she let out a small moan. She couldn't get enough of his lips, they were like a drug to her, so intoxicating and addicting. _

_She lowered herself off of him and he took in her appearance. Her hair was in curls and waves while she wore a striped buttoned up shirt that looked like it was too big for her and a pair of white boy shorts. _

"_How was the hunt?" she asked taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He smiled knowing tonight he would be able to just hold her in his arms and make love to her._

"_Same old, same old," he said sitting down next to her. "But I don't want to talk about that."_

_She smiled as his hand caressed her face. "Then what do you want to talk about?"_

"_You." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly then tilted his head deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers with long soft strokes. She leaned closer to him as her hand cupped the back of his neck._

_His hands moved from her face to the buttons on her shirt and started to unbutton them one at a time. His hand moved over a patch on her chest and he stopped kissing her and looked at it then back at her concern written all over his face._

"_Baby, what happened? Are you hurt?"_

_She laughed blushing a bit as she shook her head and he just looked at her confused. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she slid the rest of the shirt off her body and then peeled the patch off presenting two darkened cursive letters underneath D.W._

_Dean lightly ran his thumb over it and looked into her eyes. "When did you get this done?"_

"_A couple days ago." She took the hand that traced the letters on her skin and pressed it above her left breast over the letters and looked him in the eyes. "Just so everyone knows you are the only one that has my heart," she moved his hand to the middle of her body, "my soul," she then moved to her boy shorts and pressed his hand against her causing her eyes to gloss over a bit as they both put pressure onto her center, "and my body."_

_Dean pushed her down on the bed taking his jacket and shirt off and laying semi on top and semi next to her. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and whispered, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you…Dean make love to me, please." _

_He nodded as he kissed her passionately and let his hands roam over her beautiful body…_

**Present**

Vicki sighed not wanting to think anymore of that night, not wanting to think of anymore of those nights where he would crawl into her room at her grandfathers and make love to her or anytime they were on a hunt together or the first time when they were stuck in that cottage in the snow where they both confessed their love for each other and made love together for the first time.

She wiped a tear away and knew all those memories, all those feelings; everything about the past was the past. There was nothing else she could do. Dean moved on because she was dead.

* * *

"Thank you again Sam for everything," said Vicki as they packed up the trunk of her car.

"It's what friends are for," said Sam smiling at her and closed the trunk.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, knowing Dean he has them in the trunk of the Impala and he should be," he checked his phone, "at work right now. So let's drive over to the garage and get what we need and get out before we get caught."

She nodded as the both of them got into the car and headed towards the garage Dean worked at. But to their surprise when they got there, Dean and the Impala was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he had the day off," said Vicki shrugging.

Sam sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "Let's do a drive by Lisa's and his home."

Vicki felt that twist of pain inside her again. Lisa and Dean's home. She wasn't going to let it get to her. He moved on, so she had to move on.

They drove by their home slowly and noticed the Impala not there either. Vicki took a quick glance at the gutter where she threw the necklace and noticed it was gone. Some dog must have picked it up, or a jogger, maybe it even fell into the drain and is washing away with everything else and maybe it would just find its way into the ocean where a diver would find it and give it to his wife.

"Vicki…something's wrong. He's usually here or at the garage," said Sam snapping her out of her daze.

She turned the corner of the street and parked. "Where do we go now?"

Sam shook his head. "I-I don't know."

"Could he be grocery shopping?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow and made a face. "Dean, shopping? I don't think so."

She sighed and leaned back against the seat. "I don't know what to do then. Is there a local bar around here?"

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. It took them a full on twenty minutes to get there and behold the Impala was parked right outside.

"Alright how we going to do this," said Vicki and she turned to Sam noticing the look on his face. "Sam?"

"Huh? Sorry, this…something has to be wrong. Dean should be at work right now." He shook his head and Vicki couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. She ruined Dean's chance of a normal life just because she loved him still and wanted him to help her.

"How about I get the stuff that we need. We can't risk you being seen right?" Sam nodded. "Alright, what does this knife look like?"

"Has inscriptions in it, Latin ones and it's this bid. You shouldn't miss it."

She nodded and took a deep breath as she realized she was about to steal from Dean Winchester. This may be harder than she thought.

She got out of the car and snuck her way between the cars towards the Impala. She kneeled down at the trunk looking around her, her hunting ears listening to anything or anyone around her but nothing. She looked back at her car to see Sam waiting and watching.

She grabbed her lock picking kit and picked the lock of the trunk. She opened it up and then opened the secret compartment. She let out a deep breath and said, "Bingo."

Dean sat at the bar drinking his third shot of whiskey and thinking of what he was doing. He was chasing after Victoria Buckman his first love when he should be with Lisa and Ben. But he did promise to protect Vicki from that demon and keep her safe and Lisa had kicked him out for good.

He also basically kicked Vicki out of town and she could be anywhere by now. She was good at hiding and better at not leaving a trail behind then him or any other hunter he knew. He sighed looking out at the parking lot and seeing the trunk of the Impala being closed by none other than Victoria Buckman.

"Son of a bitch," he said as he took a twenty out and placed it on the bar getting off the stool and heading towards the parking lot.

Vicki got back into the car and pulled the knife and the Colt out of her jacket. "This it?"

Sam smiled picking up the knife remembering how it felt in his hands. "Yeah it is. God it's been forever."

Vicki held the Colt in her hands and gripped it tightly. "The famous Colt. I can't believe I'm actually holding it. My grandfather would be turning in his grave right now." She grinned up at Sam who smiled back at her. Sam put the knife in his pocket and grabbed the Colt putting it in the glove compartment.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded started the engine and then felt herself being thrown out of the car and she landed on the cemented parking lot hard. "Ow!"

"You bitch! You think you could steal from me and get away with it!"

She opened her eyes to see Dean standing above her. "Dean?" She looked from him to Sam who was sitting in the car panicking not knowing if he should help Vicki or run so his brother wouldn't notice him but it was too late Dean's eyes followed her gaze and his eyes locked with Sam.

"Sammy?"

* * *

**AN: Second Chapter up and running how do you all like? Please review I love how I had gotten eleven reviews already on this story! Vicki is somewhat crazy but not totally crazy haha. So tell me what you thought of this chapter and chapter three will be up soon**


	3. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

Sam quickly got out of the car and walked over to Victoria to help her up. She winced in pain as she got up.

Dean was still in shock at seeing Sam and seeing Vicki with Sam.

"Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" growled Vicki as she leaned against the car and held her back. "Ugh, damnmotherfuckpieceofshit!" She said the curse words as if they were one big long one. She tried to turn to look at her back but found her glare towards Dean.

"How the hell are you here?" asked Dean staring at Sam.

Sam sighed running a hand down his face. "I don't the parking lot is a good place for this talk."

"And _I_ really would like to get back to the motel room to clean myself up!" Vicki slowly walked towards the passenger side of the car while holding onto it. Her back was facing Dean and Sam and they noticed some blood spatter on her shirt.

"Shit," said Dean in a low voice staring at it. He didn't mean to be so rough with her. He was just so angry, so upset and then he saw Sam…

"Just follow us to the motel," commanded Sam.

Dean looked at him surprised hearing this commanding voice from Sam but walked over to the Impala and got in. He wanted answers so if he had to follow Sam to a motel room to get them he would. A motel room…where Sam and Vicki were probably sharing together.

He shook the thought out of his head, Sam wasn't Vicki's type. She may have come from a rich line of hunters but Vicki always went for someone like him.

He thought back to the previous night and felt in his pocket the necklace that he had picked up after seeing her throw it. She said she had to tell him something and it was probably about Sam and he made her leave. How did his life become so complicated?

Vicki slammed her way into the motel room basically slamming the door on Dean and Sam's face.

"I see things haven't changed," said Dean glaring at the door and pushing it open. He walked over to the bathroom to see Vicki pulling off her shirt and hissing in pain. He noticed some cuts and scrapes on her back that he had caused.

"Damn it…Vick…"

"Get out," she said not looking at him.

"Vicki just let me…"

"No." She turned around holding her shirt in front of her; her eyes were glossy from tears. "I don't want your help anymore. I don't want you touching me…just," she shook her head, "just go. I can do it myself."

Dean gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand on the doorframe and walked by Sam. "Help her."

"Where you…"

"Just help her!" He growled as he slammed the motel room door.

Vicki placed her hands on the sink and stared into the mirror staring at herself. She told herself not to cry for him anymore. Last night she had told herself and now look at her, crying over him again.

Sam walked into the bathroom seeing her and frowned. "Hey…uh you need help?"

She looked into the sink and then at Sam nodding. He gave her a small smile as he grabbed the first aid kit that was sitting on the toilet lid and opened it up.

"You know, he…he didn't mean to do this," said Sam. "I may have been in Hell for a month but I still know how my brother is. He wouldn't want to hurt you or anyone that didn't deserve it."

She snorted. "You don't think I deserved this after what I had done to him?"

Sam didn't say anything she just winced when she felt the ointment on her back. "Why did you do it Vick? Why'd you fake your own death?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

They were quiet for a few minutes as he continued to patch her up. "He still cares about you."

She shook her head. "No he doesn't and I don't blame him."

Sam smiled. "Yes he does. Just give him time…probably not a long time stating the fact the first time he met you he thought he could get into your pants by helping you fix your car."

Vicki chuckled remembering that day…

_Dean drove down the highway drumming his hands on the steering wheel. He was also humming the tune in his head when he drove past a car that was parked on the side of the road and he noticed a girl bent over the hood. "Damn."_

_Dean smirked as he pulled onto the side and got out. The girl didn't notice him at first till he asked, "Problem with your car?"_

_She looked up and he couldn't help but smile at the oil smudge on her cheek._

"_The damn thing overheated," she said putting her hands on her hips. "It's going to take a while for it to cool down, old piece of crap."_

_Dean smirked again. "Let me take a look."_

_She nodded as he bent over the hood and the girl checked him out. He wasn't too bad._

"_Yeah, sweetheart you're probably going to be here all night unless you call a tow truck."_

"_Just for it overheating?"_

"_No the…battery died."_

"_You've got to be kidding me?"_

"_Sorry, I'm not and also you have some oil," he pointed to her left cheek and she touched it and grimaced._

"_Great." She lifted her t-shirt to her face and wiped it giving Dean a view of her abs and flat stomach. Abs was something he barely saw on girls that he has been with. "Um, would you mind taking me to the next town? I can have my grandfather wire me some money to the first hotel we see."_

"_I would but I don't even know your name." He gave her a charming smile._

"_Victoria Buckman." She put her hand out and he took it shaking it._

"_Dean Winchester, pleasure."_

_She bit her bottom lip. "Um I'm just gonna grab my bags."_

_...  
_

"_Yes, Grandpa I'm safe," she said rubbing her forehead feeling exhausted. "Yes that thing was taken care of. No problems…Could you wire me some money please?...Hillsfairy Plaza?...Alright, thanks, love you too."_

_She closed her phone sighing. "Thanks again. Some people would just drive by."_

"_Tell you the truth I'm surprised you even asked," said Dean glancing over at her._

"_Why?"_

_He smirked. "Some girls, well some people, have a hard time trusting others. You never know I could be dangerous." He grinned at her._

_She laughed. "Is that so Mr. Winchester?" He nodded. "You know, some people don't pick up hitchhikers or stranded girls because well…" her voice became low and a little seductive, "I could be dangerous." _

_He laughed. "I like you; you're not like most rich girls."_

"_And what makes you think I'm rich?"_

"_Well, other than the fact of the Louis Vouton bag in the backseat of my car," she smiled nodding, "and that your grandfather is wiring you money to one of the most expensive hotels in America…you know Victoria I just don't know." He shook his head smiling at her._

_She gave him a smile back and licked her lips. "And you're not like every guy I know."_

"_Really? I'm not stuck up, nose in the air, high price car, good looking smuck?"_

_She shook her head her smile growing into a grin. "Nope, not at all and that's what I like about you."_

_He turned his head grinning at her and if she wasn't already grinning she would have been grinning from his._

_They arrived at the hotel and like Dean said very expensive hotel. He whistled as he pulled up to it. "Fancy place…I don't think I ever stayed in something like this."_

_She frowned a little. "It's not as great as it seems. Trust me," she turned to look at him, "Could you wait here while I go see if the money came?"_

_Dean nodded and grabbed her bag for her handing it to her. She smiled at him as she got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the hotel._

"_Surprised she even gave you two glances, Winchester," Dean said to himself feeling awkward sitting there waiting for her. He wondered why she wanted him to wait for her. Maybe he gave a good impression, surprising…she did say she liked him right? Why's he getting so obsessed over a girl he just met a half an hour ago?_

_He saw her walk out of the entrance and let out a deep breath he didn't even notice he was holding in. "Get a grip, Winchester."_

"_Hey," she said smiling leaning in the window of the passenger side. "I got the money and he set me up a room so I'm gonna be fine."_

"_Alright, well it was nice meeting you…"_

"_Uh, wait, um," she grabbed a twenty out of her back pocket and handed it to him. "It's for wasting gas on me." She smiled at him and he shook his head._

"_No, no it's fine…I can't…"_

_She folded her hand over his still smiling at him. "Take it, Dean. See it as a thank you for helping the damsel in distress."_

_He smirked. "How about this, how about as a thank you I take you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_If I was doing the thank you shouldn't I be taking _you_ out on a date?"_

_He smiled lifting the twenty up. "You are."_

_Her smile matched his. "Alright, pick me up around…eight? Is that ok?" He nodded and she gave him a grin. "Ok, so I'll see you then."_

_He watched her walk inside and he grinned to himself. "I am so in."_

_...  
_

"_So tell me rich girl," said Dean pouring her some more beer from the pitcher at the table, "you live with your grandfather, so where's your parents?"_

_She gave him a small smile as she circled the rim of her glass. "Well, when I was two my mother, uh, she died in her sleep."_

_Dean frowned. "I'm sorry."_

_She smiled again. "Don't be. Um, then my father…well, things got out of hand after that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He was very angry and he drank a lot…"_

"_Did he hurt you?"_

_She grimaced. "Sometimes but it's ok I'm alive." She bit her bottom lip._

"_It's not ok, Vicki. No one should have to go through something like that. I mean you were only two?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, well I'm saying it's ok because he dropped me off at his fathers, my grandfather, and he took care of me and taught me everything that I know now. I'm even in the family business."_

_He smiled. "I hope it's not mechanic."_

"_Oh, ha, ha." She hit him lightly on the arm making him chuckle. "So what about you tough guy? What's your family story?"_

_He smirked leaning close to her. "What makes you think I have a family story?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Come on Dean, everyone has one just depends if they want to share or not."_

_He shook his head smiling. "Maybe next time."_

_She nodded. "So you think there's going to be a next time?"_

"_Who said there wasn't?"_

"_I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Winchester."_

_He chuckled still leaning close to her. "Listen, Vicki who you kidding, you're attracted to me and I'm _very_ attracted to you. You know you'll want to see me again."_

"_Might not be too bad." She took a sip of her beer and Dean laughed._

"_I still think it's funny seeing an uptown girl drinking a beer."_

_She laughed. "Want to see something even more entertaining?" She bit her bottom lip lightly leaning close to him._

_He chuckled his eyes glancing from her lips to her eyes. "What do you have in mind?"_

_She smiled grabbing his hand and taking him down the hall and opening a door to a private pool table. He laughed. "Didn't know you were into doing it in public places?"_

_She chuckled as she grabbed a pool stick and then turning around to face him. "Dean what kind of uptown girl would I be if I had sex with you on the pool table?"_

"_One of a kind." He smirked as she grabbed a pool stick. "Alright, let me guess your grandfather taught you how to play?" She nodded and he continued to smirk. "Ok, but I have to tell you sweetheart, I was taught to play dirty, think you can handle it?"_

_The two were facing each other, standing very closely to each other. She had her hand on her hip while the other was on the pool stick._

"_Don't worry, Winchester. I don't mind getting a little dirty."_

_He chuckled as he nodded. "Alright but I want something if I win."_

"_Name what you want; I could probably get you anything you want."_

_He licked his lips looking her up and down. "I was counting on that. If I win you have to kiss me." She smirked._

"_Ok, and if I win," she bit her bottom lip moving her free hand up his chest and then playing with the hair on the back of his neck, "you stop calling me uptown girl, rich girl…anything along those lines."_

_He laughed lightly. "Fine, deal?" He put his hand out. She looked at it taking her hand from the back of his neck and smiled at his outstretched hand. She took her hand and spit in it and shook his hand. He made a disgusted surprised face. _

"_Deal."_

_He took his hand out of hers and looked at his now slimy looking hand then glanced up at her who was grinning at him. "You really aren't like other uptown girls are you?"_

_She shook her head. "Like you said one of a kind."_

"_Alright, sweetheart, you rack 'em and I'll break 'em."_

"_I bet you like to break them." She smirked walking by him and towards the front of the table._

_During the game the two flirted and touched each other trying to get the other distracted. Not that Vicki minded if she lost, she would love to kiss his beautiful lips but she never really liked to lose. So she did her best to win and…she did._

"_Well look at that," said Vicki setting the pool stick on the table. "I win."_

"_I let you win," said Dean feeling a little grumpy that he lost to a girl, a rich uptown girl._

"_Don't be a sorry loser, Dean. It's not attractive." She ran her hands up his chest and he looked at her wondering what she was doing, probably more teasing._

"_What do you think you're doing? You won."_

"_Doesn't mean that second place can't get a prize either." She smiled making him smile. They both closed the space between them, their lips touching softly. Dean sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue across it making Vicki open her mouth for him. The two of them tilted their heads a bit gaining more access into each other's mouths. His hands grabbed a handful of her black silk dress by her hips bringing her closer to him. He turned a little pushing her against the table having her sit on it. His right hand cupped her face as his left still had a grip on her dress and hip. _

_Vicki knew this was wrong, she shouldn't be getting close to a guy, especially in her type of job. Dean just felt good, made her feel good, in many ways. In ways she couldn't explain not even to herself._

_Dean even knew this was wrong by getting close to her. He wouldn't see her again after he leaves. At least that's what the plan was, that was always the plan. Charm the pants off of them and get going before they ask any questions but Vicki…He was so attracted to her physically and personality wise. Something he hasn't felt before. _

_...  
_

_Dean pulled up to the hotel and put the car in park._

"_I had a…fun time," said Vicki turning to look at him._

"_Yeah me too." _

_This was always the awkward part of the date. Do you invite them up or do you just say your goodbyes and go your separate ways? It was always hard for Vicki when this happened but with Dean she was arguing with herself. She was telling herself to invite him up and have the most amazing night of her life like she knew she would but she was also telling herself it'll be only one night and he'll be gone in the morning, or she would be gone in the morning._

_She went to say something when Dean pulled her close and kissed her. She moaned a little into his mouth, it was a desperate moan, one that she was fighting with herself on the decision she was gonna make._

_His lips were very distracting though and she was leaning more towards inviting him up._

"_Um," she said letting go of his lips. "I'm having a very difficult decision right now." She blushed a bit and he laughed but not at her but at what she said. He smiled looking into her eyes and he wouldn't deny that not getting invited into her room for the night would put a little damper on his night but he wouldn't mind also not going up either. What is wrong with him?_

"_I mean what kind of uptown girl would you think of me if I invited you up to my room?" She smiled as his thumb brushed against her cheek and then her bottom lip._

_His eyes darted from her lips back to her eyes a smile growing on his face. "One of a kind." He kissed her tenderly. "But no matter what you do I will be seeing you in the morning."_

_She looked at him confused making him laugh. "Breakfast sound good to you?"_

_She gave a small smile and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah it does but um, my grandfather will actually be here around 11…"_

"_Then I'll be here around 9:30."_

_She continued to smile. "Ok, 9:30, breakfast in my room."_

"_It's a date." He kissed her one more time before she got out and he watched her walk up to the entrance of the hotel. He bit his lip knowing he just wanted to follow her but there was something about Victoria Buckman that was different from other girls he had gone on dates with or hooked up with other than the fact that she was an uptown rich girl._

_Vicki sat straight up and looked at the time seeing it was almost 9:30. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She said as she climbed out of the king size bed and ran towards the bathroom. She cleaned off her face and fluffed up her hair trying to make it look a little descent. She brushed teeth and just put on some eyeliner and heard a knock on the door. She looked at herself one more time and noticed she was still in pajamas. Her white pajama pants with pink stripes and a white tank top. She blushed and knew she wasn't going to have time to change. _

_She walked over to the door and opened it seeing Dean._

_She grinned and gave him a hug. "Morning."_

_He hugged her back loving the feel of her wrapped in his arms. "Morning, beautiful." He kissed her cheek and she let him come in. She closed the door and leaned against it while he took in the place and she frowned. _

"_Yeah, my grandfather just wants what's best for me." She scratched her head feeling awkward about this._

"_Uh, yeah, I see. I thought the bell hop was kidding when I asked what room you were in." He turned back to face her and saw her face. "Hey, it's alright. I don't mind."_

"_You sure, I mean we can go somewhere you're more comfortable and…"_

_Dean put his finger on her lips making her be quiet. "It's fine." He replaced his finger with his lips and smiled when he saw the dazed look in her eyes. "Now what do you want for breakfast?" She smiled looking into his eyes and they both knew that yesterday was the start of something for the two of them._

Dean sat on the trunk of the Impala taking his thoughts away from the first time he met Vicki. She was so entrancing. She could say or do anything and he would be right there ready to listen to her and do whatever she wanted. How could he let her get away?

He sighed as he got up and walked back to the room. He opened it up to hear Sam and Vicki talking and placed his keys on the table. He glanced in the bathroom to see Vicki actually smiling and Sam was rubbing ointment all over her back. She wasn't even holding her shirt to her chest, not like when he was in there she hid herself from him.

"Alright, just yell for one of us if you need anything," said Sam coming out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"I will thanks again Sam," she said as she watched him close the door behind him. She turned to the bathtub and turned it on. She filled the tub up with hot water and stripped down to nothing and stepped into the tub. She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long journey for all three of them if they all didn't kill each other.

"How is she?" asked Dean as Sam sat across from him on the other bed.

"I think her pride is more hurt than anything but she'll be fine," said Sam. The two brothers felt a familiarity, almost déjà vu sitting across from each other in a motel room.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She knows." Sam nodded and the two brothers look at each other and Dean sort of had some tears in his eyes but it wasn't for Vicki it was for Sam.

"How-how are you alive?"

Sam shook his head smiling. "I-I don't know. I was in Hell and the next thing I know I'm in the cemetery in Lawrence staring at the night sky. At first I thought it was a dream but then I realized I was out."

"You think it was angels?"

"That or…God."

Dean nodded. "It's…it's so great to know you're alive. You have no idea…"

"Yeah I do Dean. I was sort of watching you. Making sure you wouldn't start back up on the hunting. You and Lisa need each other."

Dean shook his head as he got up. "Lisa and I are done…"

"What?"

"She kicked me out when I told her I was going to help Vicki. I tried to stay, Sam, I really did but this is Vicki we're talking about. I promised her a long time ago…"

"And she promised you things too Dean and she lied to you. She faked her own death." Sam stood up watch Dean pace the room.

"I know that Sam. It's just…" He looked towards the bathroom door. "I was happy with Lisa and Ben, I was, I'll admit it but I was complete and whole with Vicki and now that she's back…I, I just want to be there for her again."

Sam frowned slightly. "You going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About you and Lisa being over?"

"I will but not now. I think we've all be through a lot today." Sam nodded putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah…um, look Dean I don't know how much Vicki told you but the reason we stole the gun and Ruby's knife is the demon that is after her knows she's not dead."

"You were going to help her?" Sam nodded. "Yeah she told me and I sort of told her to get lost."

"Well we still have time to figure everything out and find the demon, kill it and then we'll see what happens from there."

Dean nodded as he sighed sitting down on one of the chairs at the table and glancing at the bathroom door waiting for Vicki to come out.

Vicki sat up in the tub holding her legs to her chest as she cried into them. The bathtub started to change to a copper color from the cuts on her arms. She never went too deep when she cut but when it came to the pain she felt because of what she did to Dean and knowing he would never love her again she had to cut. Not for attention but so she could feel again.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter but I think the flashback took up most of it. Hope you all like this chapter. I've been on writers block lately just ask April3604 lol. Sucks…well Review please!**


	4. Look At What You Got Right Infront Of Ya

**Flashback**

_Vicki walked out of the craft store with two brown paper bags filled of her grandfathers order of herbs, spices, amulets, stakes, knives and other things he had run out of. The man that owns it is a retired hunter and keeps things around for hunters and her grandfather's orders._

_When she walked out and turned to her right she ran right into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," she said and noticed it was Dean and smiled. "Dean, hi!"_

"_Victoria…we need to stop running into each other like this," he said with his charming smile. _

_The guy next to him cleared his throat and both Vicki and Dean looked at him and the other guy Dean was with._

"_Uh, Vicki this is my father, John and my brother Sam," said Dean._

"_Nice to meet you," said Vicki. "I would shake your hand but uh…"_

"_Here let me get that," said Dean and both Sam and John gave Dean a weird look. Vicki smiled as Dean took one of the bags and she shook John and Sam's hands. _

"_Nice to meet you too," said John and Sam smiled while nodding to her. John looked at Dean and then put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Come on, Sam I need your help looking for something." They walked into the craft store._

"_So you're dad likes crafts?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

_Dean chuckled and they started to walk down the sidewalk. "Well…yeah, it's an old hobby of his. I see you do too…smells like…herbs?"_

"_Oh, um they're for my grandfather," she said quickly._

"_What brings you to the little town of Denver?" asked Dean._

"_My grandfather and I live here actually. One of his many houses but this is the main one."_

"_Oh." Dean nodded._

"_So what about you and your family?"_

"_Uh, road trip and my father and brother saw the craft shop and had to stop." She laughed and they looked into each other's eyes._

"_Well, if you're here for a while we should catch up."_

"_Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Buckman?"_

_She laughed. "Guilty."_

"_How about tonight?"_

"_Sure pick me up around eight?"_

"_You're car still giving you trouble?"_

"_Oh ha, you always make fun of me because I don't have the mechanic skills you do."_

"_But you have other skills." He raised his eyebrows giving her a Dean Winchester grin._

_She blushed a bit biting her lip. "What skills are they?"_

"_We'll see about those skills later tonight." She smiled widely. _

**End Flashback**

"The past should stay the past," said Vicki after she finished bandaging her arm up. That was the first and the last time she was going to hurt herself because of Dean. She just needed to get the pain out somehow and that was the only way she knew at that very moment.

She wrapped the gauze around her arms and pulled her sleeves down on her flannel. She opened the door and shut the light off noticing the peaceful snores of Sam and the quiet breathing of Dean. She tip toed through the dark room trying not to wake them when she tripped over something on the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came, instead she felt hands around her waist.

"You always were such a klutz," said Dean behind her.

She bit her bottom lip feeling his chest against her back.

"Sorry," she said quietly and wondered why he hadn't taken his hands off of her yet. "What did I trip on?"

"Me."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry…why are you on the floor?"

"Sam took the other bed and well I figured with your back feeling the way it is because of earlier…"

"Yeah, thanks. Could you let go of me now?"

If it wasn't for the darkened room Vicki would have seen the pain in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he said quietly and he let go of her.

She stood up running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about tripping over you."

Dean had the perfect come back ready in his mind. _Let's just say that you fell for me…again._ Something that he knew back when they were together would have made her laugh and give him that smile that made his heart pound against his chest.

Dean didn't say anything as he laid back on the floor and watched her crawl into bed. He would do anything right now to be able to hold her in his arms like he use to when they were in bed, kiss her cheek lightly and whisper things in her ear that only her ear would hear, things he knew he would never say to anyone, passionate lustful caring words that would have her shivering and trembling in his arms. But that was the past.

Vicki was almost asleep when she felt this pain in her left arm. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open and noticed the bed spread had blood on it. "Shit…" she whispered to herself and lifted her arm to see that blood had soaked up her entire lower arm and bandage. How could she not feel that?

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom almost tripping over Dean again.

"Vick?" He asked jumping out of his sleep from her foot connecting with his arm.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she said and ran into the bathroom closing the door. He stared at the door for a moment and turned to lay back down when he saw a droplet of blood on his arm. He quickly got up and walked over to the door. He knocked. "I'm fine!" she yelled quietly as possible not to wake up Sam and get any more attention.

"Vick, you're not fine, you're bleeding…is it your back?" Dean grabbed hold of the doorknob and heard her going through the medicine cabinet and things hitting the sink and floor. Dean turned the knob and opened the door to see her over the sink with the fosset on full blast washing out a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Jesus, Victoria!" he closed the door not wanting to wake Sam and grabbed a rag placing it over her wound.

"I got it Dean…I'm fine…it's fine…" She started to look a little pale and he lifted the rag noticing the blood not stopping.

"No you're not fine…Sit." He commanded as he looked over to the toilet. She knew there was no arguing with Dean now. He saw the cut; he was going to clean it and possibly sew it up and then ask questions. Questions she didn't know she was ready to answer.

He walked out into the room grabbing the whiskey bottle and needle and thread. He walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed her hand that was shaking and removed the rag. That's when he noticed the other ones that were fresh as if she had done them that night or that day. He looked up at her and she was avoiding his gaze. He knew she did that when she didn't want to talk about something.

He looked back down at the cuts feeling this was his fault. He swallowed hard and asked, "You want the whiskey?"

"No, I'll deal with the pain," she said and looked up and their eyes locked.

"I can see that." She knew he was talking about the cuts on her arms.

"It's not what you think." She winced when he cleaned the wound off and then placed the needle inside of her.

"Then what is it Vicki? Because it looks to me like something is bothering you…" He shook his head. "You've never done anything like this before," he added quietly.

She didn't say anything. They sat in silence as Dean sewed her wound up. Her fingers felt something touch her and she looked to see the bracelet that she had bought for him a long time ago. She smiled slightly. "You still have that?"

He looked down to see her playing a little with the bracelet. "Yeah," he smirked, "I…It kept you alive for me."

Her eyes lowered and she let go of the bracelet. She hurt him probably even more than he had hurt her in the past couple days.

"I'm sorry," he said and she looked up at him as he cut the thread and put a fresh bandage over it. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and forcing you right back out of my life and then also for throwing you out of the car."

"It's ok; I don't blame you for hating me." She watched as his thumb traced the other cuts on her arms.

He looked up into her eyes. "I don't hate you, Vicki. I just…I just want to know after all these years why you came back? You never tried to see me before, never tried to even call or even send a text message. Why did you make me believe you were dead?" She could now see the pain in his eyes. The pain that she had forced into his eyes and she knew Dean Winchester didn't show pain and weakness but she was able to get it out of him. Probably one of the few that could.

She turned her head. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

He scoffed and stood up abruptly and threw the trash away and the bloody rag. "I know why," he said as he turned around and now all she could see was anger in his eyes. Another emotion that he would never show her except for recent. "You're selfish."

She stood up. "Excuse me? Selfish?"

"Yeah I said it! You're fucking selfish!"

"Oh, I am not fucking selfish, Dean! I only faked my death so you could be safe! I didn't want the demons finding you! I did it all for you!" She wiped the tears from her eyes looking away from him. She wanted to look anywhere but at him. "I did everything for you because I didn't want you hurt. I couldn't let them get to you. So I did what I thought was best because the love I have…" she stopped herself, "had for you I knew if I just walked away from you I would have been back in your arms in five minutes because that's where I thought I belonged. I also knew you wouldn't let me go without a fight. You had a strong hold over me, some kind of power or force that just made you crowd my mind." She finally got the courage to look at him, look him in the eyes to see how this was taking a toll on him. His eyes showed what he was feeling and she wanted to look away because she knew she couldn't have him, he wasn't hers anymore.

"I don't want you thinking because I said all of that is because I'm trying to play the sympathy card. You wanted to know there's your answer."

She was pretty sure she heard Sam outside the door listening in on them. She knew she probably woke him up with her big mouth.

_Way to go Victoria, next time get a microphone and speaker and let everyone in the motel know what happened._

"So you thought I couldn't protect you and myself from the demons?" He finally spoke and it was soft.

"No, it's not that. I didn't want you suffering like I was. They are my demons, Dean, just like you have yours."

"Correction I had mine. I was able to fight them off, I didn't go running and hiding from everything and everyone that loves you and you love. I faced them; I faced my demons, my fears."

"I guess that's the difference between us then." She crossed her arms across her chest. "You concurred yours and get to live some sweet apple pie life now while I get to run and hide for the rest of my life." She went to walk around him to the door, she was done with this. She didn't know how much she could take of being in the tiny bathroom yelling and screaming with Dean. Dean grabbed her shoulder and forced her around. She was too tired to fight.

"Dean…"

"No you got to talk now it's my turn. So shut your lips and listen." She looked up into his eyes. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. Do you know how hard it is to find the one you love half dead on the ground then they die in your arms? By the way how the hell did you pull that one off?"

She smiled a little. "Old trick grandpa taught me."

"You're gonna have to teach me that someday but the point is, Vicki…I-I still care about you and I would do anything for you." His hand left her shoulder and cupped her face as he ran his thumb over her cheek. She closed her eyes feeling them watering up. He leaned his head against hers and closed his own eyes. "I will always love you Vicki."

She frowned shaking her head. "Don't say that, Dean."

They both opened their eyes. "Why not?"

"It's not fair. You tell me you love me and then I'll tell you that I love you still," he smiled a little, "and after my demon is taken care of you won't be coming home with me. You'll be going back to Lisa."

He smiled at her and she looked at him shocked. "Why are you smiling you sadistic freak?"

He chuckled. She always had a name for him. "When this is all over I'm not going home to her," he moved closer as close as he could without putting his whole body on hers, "I'm going to go home with you."

"W-what…but you seemed so…happy…and you…"

He put his finger over her lips. "I was happy but I'm complete, whole and happy when I was with you and I want that again, please Vick." He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "I love you, don't leave me again." His fingers were in her hair as his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Dean…I love you too…I won't leave you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist holding her tightly.

"Plus when I go home with you I can hop into that Jacuzzi and get a massage." She slapped his arm laughing.

"You always loved being pampered there."

"You're jumping in with me and giving me the massage. You always had the magic feelings."

She laughed again holding him close to her. "Let's just take things slow…things have changed over the past…8 years."

He chuckled kissing her head. "Yeah, they have."

Dean looked down at her lips and was dying to kiss her but they had to take things slow and he was prepared to go as slow as she wanted.

"Just promise me another thing," Dean said as he reached down and softly caressed her arms, "don't ever do anything like that again."

She looked down at her arms and looked up into his eyes. "I promise." She used the back of her hand to caress his cheek and he leaned into it savoring her touch and she smiled. She turned around opening the door to see Sam standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh oh, I think we're in trouble," said Dean sarcastically.

Vicki laughed a little but covered it up with a cough.

"If you two ever do something like that again I'm gonna seriously going to kill you," said Sam. They looked at him confused.

"Like what?" asked Vicki.

"Start yelling at each other then things go quiet! I thought for a second the two of you killed each other so I went to go in and check on you two and another thought popped into my head where I thought you two were probably screwing on the bathroom floor. Don't do that again."

"Yes, Sammy," said Vicki smiling and kissed his cheek.

"So we all good now?"

"We're good Sammy," said Dean about to take his spot on the floor when Vicki grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"No, you're sleeping in bed with me."

Dean grinned and looked at Sam and Dean shrugged looking back at Vicki. "Good cause that floor was killing my back."

"Awe poor old man." Vicki playfully pouted at him.

"This old man needs some magic fingers."

"Oh God," said Sam getting into bed. "This is going to be a long hunt isn't it."

"Hey, Sammy, it's like old times," said Dean turning the light off.

"Oh God!" he whined. "If it's going to be like that you two are definitely getting a separate room!"

Vicki giggled. "We love you Sammy."

"More like hatred."

Vicki smiled and Dean wrapped his arms around her, her back to his chest and his head on hers, holding her like he use to.

"Oh come on Sammy, it wasn't that bad."

"Do you two remember what it was like?" Sam turned his head to look at them and smiled at them seeing the looks on their faces. "Of course you two do."

**Flashback**

"_Dean...stop," said Vicki as quietly as she could and she looked over to a sleeping Sam. "Sam is right over there."_

"_If you stopped your whining then maybe he won't wake up," said Dean wiggling his eyebrows and then continued kissing her neck. She bit her bottom lip and looked over at Sam one more time before closing her eyes loving Dean's lips on her skin._

_His lips made it back to hers and they slid under the covers kissing heatedly. Dean's hands caressed the skin between her shirt and her sweatpants then they went higher. They haven't really done anything yet so Dean was careful right now, trying not to go passed boundaries. When she didn't protest he cupped her breast. She let out the tiniest little moan and arched into his hands letting him know he was ok to keep going._

_He let go of her lips looking into her eyes as he pulled her shirt up over her head and pushed it aside._

"_God you're so hot baby," he said in a low whisper, so low it sounded husky and lustful which made heat run through her body._

_Dean separated her legs settling himself between them and continued the assault on her mouth. Her hands roamed up his back and when he grinded into her, she was now fully aware of the bulge in his pants, she lightly scratched his back. This aroused him a little and he grinded into her again making her moan and his lips left hers and went down her neck._

_She bit her lip knowing she had to be quiet but God it was so hard with a man like Dean Winchester. Every little thing he did was sending heat throughout her body and was making her think things she hasn't thought of in a long time._

_Vicki was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Dean's tongue slide under her bra and lightly tease her nipple. She tilted her head back biting her bottom lip. Dean grinned looking up at her and his hands moved around to unclasp her bra when…_

"_Jesus Dean!" yelled Sam and Dean looked up from Vicki who was now blushing horribly._

_The lights went on and the two got out of the covers. Dean glared at Sam and Vicki grabbed her shirt pulling it on._

"_Seriously Dean right here? Right next to me?" yelled Sam._

_Vicki laughed a little and got out of the bed. "I should get going anyway?"_

"_No baby, come on," said Dean smiling at her and grabbing her hands as he got up. "Stay. I'm pretty sure Sammy has ear plugs somewhere." He glanced towards Sam who rolled his eyes. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Stay with me baby, I wanna show you things that'll make your head spin."_

_Vicki closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she steadied herself against Dean's chest. He looked into her eyes seeing what he had done to her and her two front teeth settled on her bottom lip lightly, "Don't tempt me." She lightly ran her hands down his chest not wanting to let go but she knew she had to go. "I'll call you when I get home."_

_He smiled a little knowing at least he tried. "Alright baby," he kissed her lips tenderly, "call me."_

_She nodded and walked to the door. "Bye Sammy."_

"_Bye Victoria." _

_Once Victoria left Dean looked back at Sammy angrily. Sam's eyes widened in fear and Dean tackled his brother on the bed._

"_Ouch! Dean! Ouch! Dad!"_

**End Flashback**

Victoria woke up and was about to freak out feeling arms wrapped around her then relaxed knowing they were Deans. She heard Sam walking in from the outside and he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I will see you soon. Yeah, I'll bring them…I love you too," said Sam and he hung up.

Victoria furled her eyebrows in confusion. "Sam? Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, Victoria," he said turning around. "Um, just…an old friend, she can help with the demon problem you have."

"Can we talk about demons after breakfast?" asked Dean waking up to the demon talk. He pulled Victoria tighter against him and she smiled but she was worried about Sam. He never mentioned this friend before.

"Maybe if you get your lazy ass out of bed then you can get breakfast," said Sam smiling at Dean. Dean smiled back and looked at Victoria.

"Not my fault I want to be this close to the woman I love. It's her fault."

"What?" she asked turning around and glaring at him. He grinned and kissed her lips. Sam smiled at the two of them glad they were finally ok after everything, after so many years and he was hoping that Dean would be ok with his "friend" after so many years. Things were going to be hard to explain to Vicki and Dean but he couldn't be alone without her anymore especially seeing Dean and Vicki together now.

"So who is this friend that we're meeting again?" asked Dean as they drove towards the diner.

"An old friend," said Sam.

Dean and Victoria both looked at Sam weird. "Uh huh…well that helps."

"Look I'll explain everything once we get to the diner. She's going to be there."

"She?" asked Dean.

They pulled up to the diner and Sam got out first closing the door. "Is he acting a little strange to you?" asked Dean.

"Well he is related to you," said Victoria and Dean looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's ok…maybe he's afraid you will reject his old new found friend."

"Maybe," said Dean and he watched as Sam walked away from the car. Vicki and Dean got out and Dean grabbed her hand. He looked over to where Sam had walked to and Dean's mouth opened a little in shock. "No freaking way."

"What?" she asked looking over at Sam who was hugging a blond. Sam and the blond walked towards Dean and Vicki and Dean held onto Vicki's hand tight.

"Dean it's so good to see you again," said the blond and Dean was still trying to find something to say but he was speechless.

"Vicki," said Sam and Vicki looked at Sam, "this is Jess. She's my girlfriend."

Vicki and Jess shook her hands and Dean was coming out of his shock. "But…but, she's supposed to be dead."

"So is Victoria," said Sam. "This is where the explaining comes in."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. So I sort of left this chapter at a cliffy because I want to see how many people like this story to continue on. Yes, that is Jess from the Pilot…she is alive and she is good! So is Sam. So it's all good people…you're just gonna have to wait for the explanation in the next chapter.


	5. Cuddles & Bear

_Sam walked out of the bar and pulled his jacket closer to him. This winter was a hard one with it's harsh cold front. He wiped his cold nose and headed for the car. As he was walking towards it he couldn't brush off the feeling he was being watched. He looked around and frowned seeing nothing but he didn't let his guard down. _

_When he was at his car he heard the person run up behind him. He turned and taken back by shock of who it was let his guard down and she hit him hard in the head knocking him out cold. _

_Sam woke up tied to a chair and looked around. He was in an abandoned house. It was old, very old, with a few loose furniture thrown about, some windows cracked and spray paint on some of the walls._

_He looked down at his hands seeing them tied up. He tried to move but he couldn't. _

"_Good luck trying to get out of that," said a female voice. Sam looked up to see Jessica walking out of room. She smiled at him. "Hi, Sam."_

"_Jessica? But…how?"_

_She grinned at him and it was always that grin that could make Sam smile a little. Her hair was short and in curls, her bangs swept to the side. She was wearing a long black jacket that buttoned up and nothing underneath but a bra and jeans._

"_Thanks to your grandfather…well, he helped me out. Just like you."_

_He looked at her confused. "Grandfather?"_

_Just on time, Samuel Campbell walked through the front door. He looked at Jessica then at Sam. "Hello, Sam, nice to finally meet you."_

"_You're…you're my grandfather?"_

"_I'm your mothers father."_

_Sam looked between Jessica and his grandfather and shook his head. "No, this is a trick. You both are dead. I know you are." He tried getting out of the chair but he couldn't. Jessica looked at Samuel nervously but he shook his head looking back at Sam._

"_Sam it really is us. You see," he said as he pulled a chair in front of Sam, "when I was stabbed back in the past I guess I was lucky enough for it not to hit any important organs. Mary married John and never spoke to me again." Sam looked at Samuel sad. "She said she didn't want this life for her family and she left."_

"_What about me and Jessica? How did you…how did you do it?"_

_Samuel pulled out his own journal and plopped it on Sam's lap. "I've learned a few things over the years. I knew I couldn't let my grandson rot in Hell over something he couldn't avoid. I feel like all this was my fault. If I was more careful Mary may never had met that demon and she never would have made that deal."_

_Sam looked between Samuel and Jessica. She smiled at him slightly giving him comfort and that's all he needed._

"Whoa," said Dean getting a migraine. "You mean to tell me that our grandfather is alive…and well?"

Sam nodded.

"And he pulled you two out of Hell?" asked Vicki.

Jessica and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "So…" said Dean not being able to come up with anything. He opened his mouth and closed it. "Is…Is grandfather Campbell here?"

Jessica smiled. "Not here in this town but he's around."

"Did you hunt with him?" asked Vicki and Jessica nodded.

"Wow, this is…wow…really?"

Sam laughed. "Yes really."

"So you two are going to help then?" asked Dean then glanced at Vicki putting his arm around her shoulders. "Help us get this demon."

"That's what Gran-dad Campbell is doing right now," said Sam taking a sip of his coffee. "He's trying to find it. To bring it to him and once he does that maybe, um," he looked at Dean giving him his puppy dog eyes, "you're not going to like this but, he wants to use Vicki as bait."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean yelled causing people in the restaurant to look at him. "We are not using her as bait. He's been after her for years at the sight of her he'd kill her and make her his!"

"Make her his?" asked Jessica.

Vicki licked her lips. "My mother made a deal with this demon before I was born. My mother got everything she wanted, even keeping me until she died but she said once she dies the demon gets to have me for a slave or whatever it wants me to be to him."

"Your own mother did that?" asked Jessica shocked.

Vicki nodded. "Yup, but what my mother didn't expect was that demon coming back two years after I was born and killing her. That's when my father started to lose it. He was a hunter himself but he couldn't take care of me and try and kill the demon. So he left me with my grandfather while he went out looking for it. But instead of him killing the demon, the demon…got to him first. Tortured him, tried to get any information out of him but my father, the jerk that he was, didn't say anything. Kept me hidden with my grandfather…until a few years ago when he found me and I went running with Dean. Then I…"

"Faked your own death," said Jessica. Vicki nodded.

_Vicki was standing in the kitchen staring out the backyard at the tire swing. Her grandfather would always push her on that swing when she asked him to. He was never too busy or too old to do that but now…he was dieing._

_She bit her lip as she held herself in her arms. _

_Dean opened the door carrying in his duffel bag and settling it on the floor in the foyer. The maid walked by and smiled at him._

"_Hey, Carmen is Vicki in?"_

"_Yes, she's in the kitchen. I'll take your bag to her room." Dean smiled and walked towards the kitchen._

_He stopped in the doorway and watched Vicki standing there staring out the window. He frowned putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't like seeing her like this, he didn't even like hearing her crying over the phone. He quickly finished his hunt and rushed his way back here. He knew she needed him now more than ever._

_He approached her carefully and settled his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and turned her head. She quickly wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "Hey."_

_He smiled back putting his hand under her chin. "You don't have to hide anything from me."_

_She looked down at the floor but he pushed her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "It's ok to cry in front of me."_

_She chuckled softly putting her hands in her back pockets. She shook her head looking down at the ground. "I was always told by my father that crying was for wimps." She sniffed and wiped her nose._

_He shook his head. He was told the same thing but it was because he was a guy and daddy's little soldier. But this was Vicki…his girl and if she wanted to flood the earth with her tears he'd let her and make sure no one stood in her way._

"_Baby, just let it out. Don't hold it in."_

_She finally looked up at him without his help and tears filled her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried into his chest. She didn't know how long she was in his arms but it was the longest and she would love to stay in them forever._

"_Victoria?"_

_Both Vicki and Dean turned around to see the family doctor in the doorway. "Your grandfather would like to see you."_

_She nodded and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. Before she left she turned to look back at him, "You staying the night?"_

_Dean nodded. "I'm here as long as you need me."_

_She gave him a small nod and headed up the stairs towards her grandfathers room. She opened the door and the noise made him turn and look at her. She smiled sadly at him as she closed the door._

"_Hey, grandpa," she said in a small voice._

"_Come here, my little pumpkin seed." She smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "Is Dean here?" _

_She nodded and he smiled. "He's in the kitchen."_

"_Good, good…I'd like to speak to him after you."_

_She wondered what her grandfather wanted to see Dean about. They always had a good relationship._

"_I have something for you."_

"_Grandpa you've given me so much already I can't take anything else from you."_

"_It's nothing like that. Trust me." He started to cough and she helped him sit up. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She gave him a sad face and turned her head. "Don't worry about me my little pumpkin seed. Dean will take care of you."_

"_When you die…the demon he'll know where I am. The protection will be gone and…"_

"_Vicki you can't keep running from him. One day you are going to have to face him and send that bastard back to Hell."_

_She just looked at him as he turned and opened the side drawer of his table. He pulled out a vile of red liquid and handed it to her._

"_What is this?" She stared at it._

"_This is in case things get pretty bad. I mean really bad Victoria." She looked up at him from the vile. "If the demon has you cornered or something terrible goes wrong take this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A way out."_

"_You're given me poison? You want me to poison myself?"_

"_No, no…it'll make him think you're dead. And remember use this for emergencies." _

_Vicki looked from her grandfather to the vile. That was the last time the two ever spoke to each other._

_

* * *

_

Vicki was staring out the window of the Impala as it rained. She was wearing Dean's black jacket. She couldn't believe everything that has happened in the last two days. And the weather wasn't helping her mood. She was starting to feel depressed.

"Penny for your thoughts Cuddles." Dean took her out of her thoughts and she smiled turning her head to look at him.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Well maybe you should prove your nickname then huh?" He smirked at her as he managed to drive and pulled her towards him. He tucked her under his arm as she layed her head on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Is everything going to be ok?"

He bent and kissed her forehead as he ran his hand through her hair. "Everything will be fine Cuddles…I promise."

She smirked. "You make a lot of promises don't ya Bear?"

He laughed at the long time nickname she had for him. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do and I'm keeping to them. Now get some sleep."

"Where we going now?"

"Following Sammy to the next motel then catch up with Grandpa Campbell."

She yawned as she snuggled up against him closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Dean continued to hold her as she slept. He was still afraid she may leave even in the compounds of the car. He'll never let her go again. She was his and only his.

Dean heard his cell going off and quickly grabbed it before it had a chance to wake up Vicki.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, Jessica fell asleep and I'm getting pretty tired. You want to stop?"_

"You see any motels close by?"

"_No, I haven't seen a sign for miles."_

Dean sighed and he was getting pretty tired too. He didn't know if he would be able to make it. "Wanna just find a spot and park."

"_Sounds good to me. How's Vicki?"_

"Asleep and I'm about to be to."

There was silence on the other end for a couple seconds before Sam spoke again, _"This is weird huh?"_

"What isn't weird in our life?"

"_I mean, us, driving around with our girlfriends in the car going after a demon. I don't know usually it's just us two."_

Dean smiled a little. "Yeah," he looked down at Vicki, "but it's a good weird."

"_I hear ya. Alright I see an opening. See ya in the morning?"_

"Bright and early."

"_Yeah, alright I'll be the one waking your ass up."_

Dean laughed as he shut his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He followed Sam down the dirt path and finally hidden. Dean parked next to Jessica's car and nodded to Sam before shutting everything off.

They both made sure the place was safe and secure before moving their girls. Vicki whined as Dean tried to wake her up.

"Come on Cuddles," he said opening the driver door. She was half awake when Dean helped her out of the car.

"It's raining on my head," she said half asleep.

Dean chuckled holding the door open for her as she got in. He got in after her and closed and locked all the doors. He laid down behind her wrapping his arm around her to keep her warm. He kissed her lips softly as she fell back to sleep. "I love you Cuddles."

Both couples fell asleep in the back holding onto their significant other for dear life. They would do anything for love and comfort from the women they loved.

Vicki woke up with a start and realized where she was, in the backseat of the Impala in Dean's arms. She smiled softly at his hand that was covering hers as it laid over her stomach. She turned around in his arms and he adjusted in the seat to her movement. She smiled at how adorable he looked when he slept. He looked like a little kid, so innocent and peaceful as if they didn't have any monsters in their lives.

She rested her hand on his face and softly traced his features. He woke up startled at first and she laughed softly, "Sorry, go back to sleep."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "What time is it?"

She grabbed her phone, "Six."

He groaned grabbing her phone and throwing it on the floor. He pulled her closer to him. "Five more minutes."

She laughed which made him smile and look down at her. She looked up and they noticed this was the first time in a long time they have ever been alone in each other's arms.

Vicki felt her heartbeat start to quicken as he leaned over and kissed her softly. His lips were just like she remembered, soft but tender with a hint of rough.

She kissed him back her hands resting on his face. His hands rested on her lower back. He pulled back a little, both of them breathing heavy and staring at each other. He smirked as he ran his thumb across her jaw line.

"Remember the last time we were in the backseat?"

She chuckled. "How could I forget?" She tilted her head a little. "If I remember it was two orgasms…"

"Three."

She made a face. "Oh, three huh?"

"Yup, I'm that good to you. I let you slip in that third one."

"Oh you did huh?"

He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "What can I say after you hunt you just look," he bit his bottom lip eyeing her up as his hand ran up her side, "so damn sexy." Their eyes met again and she had a tinge of red on her cheeks. "It just drives me wild and makes me want to be an animal."

"So I bring the wilderness out in my Bear."

"Mmhmm."

She grinned as she moved them so she was straddling his lap. "Then let's see if I can still bring it out."

She leaned down and kissed him, her hands on his face while his were on her hips. This kiss was different from the morning kiss, this was full of passion and lust. Built in passion for each other.

Vicki felt his hands slip slightly under her shirt, his nails lightly scratching towards her front. She made the tiniest surprised gasp as his hands tugged lightly at her jeans.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Vicki and Dean quickly separated and looked at the window to see Jessica and Sam. The two were laughing a little. Vicki smiled and looked down at Dean to see him giving Sam a dirty look.

"Give us ten minutes!" yelled Dean and Vicki just shook her head as her and Jessica looked at each other.

Jessica went around the car and opened the door. She grabbed Vicki from underneath her arms and the two laughed. "I need a pee buddy."

"Cuddles you just gonna leave me like this?" asked Dean watching them go off.

Sam opened the other door by Dean's head. Dean turned back to Sam and glared. "Isn't it great those two can get along? Move over."

"Could you two have waited at least ten more minutes?"

"For what?"

Dean sat up and let Sam sit next to him. "So you could tell us to come back in ten minutes again." Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam shook his head.

"No, Dean look I think I found a hunt." He unfolded the paper and let Dean look at it.

"Mr. Charles Donahue has been charged for murdering his wife but claims to be at the local bar. Some eye witness's said they saw Mr. Donahue coming home and some say he was at the bar but there are no video cameras in or out of the bar to prove he was there."

"Shapeshifter?" asked Dean already knowing the answer as Sam nodded. "How far?"

Sam looked at his watch. "About an hour."

"Alright, let's round up the ladies, get breakfast and head on our way."

The guys got out as the girls came back. "Cuddles riding shotgun again?"

"Why does he keep calling you Cuddles?" asked Jessica.

"It's a nickname he gave me way back."

"It's cute."

Vicki smiled at Jessica as she walked over to her car and took over the driving since Sam drove all night. Vicki climbed back into the Impala and looked at Dean remembering the day he gave her that nickname.

_Vicki was finishing folding their clothes when Dean came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. She giggled as he lightly bit then pulled away. He smiled at her as he sat on the table looking through the magazine he was reading._

"_Are you looking for a hunt or are you looking for a new toy?"_

_Dean's eyes left the magazine and landed on her. She was wearing a maroon off the shoulder shirt and dark jeans that hugged her hips and her hair was up in a loose pony tail._

"_Oh baby you know I'm always work and no play."_

_She laughed shaking her head as she folded his shirt and grabbed his flannel. She looked up at him and he winked at her. That wink always made her blush and she bit her lip as she folded the flannel._

"_Vicki…can I have this? Please!" He whined playfully turning the magazine around and showing her a new hand gun._

"_Dean you have plenty of those."_

"_But baby, look it's the latest model."_

_She put her hands on her hips looking at him as he pouted. "So was last years model." She smirked._

"_But…but…but…"_

"_Dean Winchester you're such a baby! Ok, for Christmas I'll buy you that new hand gun."_

_He hopped off the table and hugged her. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."_

"_Because I spoil you rotten."_

_He had a dirty grin as his hands landed on her hips bringing her closer to him. "You spoil me in all sorts of ways." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Vicki's hands stayed on his neck her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck._

_Someone cleared their throat and they parted to see an old lady shaking her head at them. Vicki poised her lips and hid her laugh in Dean's chest. He chuckled as his hands rubbed her back holding her close to him. "Sorry," he said still laughing._

"_I love this," Vicki whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Cuddling up against you. You make me feel safe like nothing bad will ever happen. And in the world it's just me and you."_

"_If it was just me and you in the world I would say let's start re-populating it."_

_She laughed as she hit his chest. "Way to ruin the moment."_

"_You know me, I hate chick flick moments."_

_She cupped his chin in her hand and shook it. "I know Bear."_

"_Bear?" He arched an eyebrow looking at her. "Well, at least it's masculine sounding."_

_She laughed then kissed his lips. He pulled her into a hug and she laughed. "Alright, Cuddles finish with the laundry and we can go home and start re-populating the planet." He smacked her butt and she laughed._

_Cuddles…she can deal with that it came from the man of her dreams and the one she loved and she wouldn't have it any other way._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **I know it's been a long for this story but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it :D Review please also let me know if you want more Jessica and Sam


End file.
